2007-10-17
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info James Lynch, Frank Woodley, Corinne Grant, Guests: Diana Doherty, Corinne Grant, James Lynch, Frank Woodley The teams were Alan, Diana and Corinne, and Myf, James and Frank. The games played were Know Your Product, Sir Mix'n'Matchalot, I'll Jumble for Ya, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Seven (17/10/2007) Our special guests this week are Dropkick Murphys punk guitarist James Lynch, charming comedian Frank Woodley, acclaimed oboeist Diana Doherty and funny lady Corinne Grant. Myf's Team A superhuman performance from Myf's team in this week's I'll Jumble For Ya game, along with an animated Mr.Woodley and a celtic punk guitarist with a sexy voice... James Lynch is guitarist & singer for celtic punk band Dropkick Murphys. The group formed in Boston, first playing together in the basement of a friend's barbershop. They blended Oi!, Irish music, and hardcore - influenced by such outfits as Stiff Little Fingers, The Pogues, The Clash, AC/DC, and the Swinging Utters. James has met idol Joe Strummer from The Clash, had the Sex Pistols guitarist borrow his instrument when they toured together, and has been thanked by Martin Scorsese for the outfit's musical contributions on his Oscar winning film The Departed. His band are also credited with breaking the 86 year old Red Sox curse with the theme song they wrote for the team. Frank Woodley's first comedic appearance after leaving the comedy duo Lano & Woodley is in The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare (Abridged), with comedians Damian Callinan and Keith Adams. Each comedian performs a variety of characters, some swanning around in tights! It's a wild ride through all 37 of Shakespeare's plays featuring gags, pop culture references and men in frocks. It's the only place you'll witness Adronicus as a cooking show, Richard III as a footy match & Othella as a rap. Alan's Team ALAN: Diana and Corinne are both women. That's all I'm legally allowed to say. Diana Doherty began studying violin, piano and oboe at the ages of 6, 7 and 8 respectively. She has now accumulated many prizes in international competitions, and performs regularly as a soloist. In 1997 she joined the Sydney Symphony Orchestra as Principal Oboeist. In 2002 Diana performed a new Australian oboe concerto by Ross Edwards with the Sydney Symphony. This performance earnt Diana the 2003 APRA Music Award for best performance of an Australian work, & she was invited to perform it with the New York Philharmonic in 2005. Her album of beautiful melodies for the oboe was released on ABC Classics. Comedian Corinne Grant was a cast member of Rove Live and a founding member of ABC-TV's The Glass House from 2001. 2006 saw Corinne return to the live stage, performing at the Adelaide Fringe, Big Laugh Comedy Festival, Melbourne International Comedy Festival... and debuting at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival. Next year Corinne will tour with Have My Stuff; where this self-confessed hoarder will give the audience items she has collected over her lifetime as part of the show. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes